


Forked

by kiki_miserychic



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Dark, F/M, Porn, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese and Cameron, in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forked

Derek wandered into the kitchen in search of something to eat, preferably something sweet. Instead, he found Cameron sitting on the small island in the middle of the room next to the cutting board and salad spinner. Her legs were swinging back and forth as she watched the back yard out of the window.

One strap of her hot pink tank top slid down her shoulder, Derek's eyes following the movement. He glanced back at the driveway through the living room. Sarah and John had left about a half an hour ago to replenish their ammo stores and to partake in some much needed mother and son time. Those two had been twisting and railing against each for so long that they would be gone for hours whether or not it took that long to get the ammo.

"Now," calculating, he lifted Cameron off the counter top like she was a small teacup. He shoved her against the metallic surface of the refrigerator harshly, as if she was anything but a fragile teacup. She knew instantly that it wasn't a violent attack, but a sexual one. There was no doubt when Derek savagely bit at the side of her neck, grinding into her stomach.

"Derek," Cameron breathed into his ear and combed her fingers through his short hair. Her black fingernails dragged over his scalp and he let out a hiss as she purposefully ran across a still healing cut. He spun her around and dropped her on the counter next to the refrigerator, her arms latching onto the sides as she went.

"Shut the fuck up." Derek growled, unbuttoning her jeans with no finesse. "Don't talk, not a word." His eyes appeared darker than usual, but Cameron had no thought of trying to read into them to seek out the hidden emotions that would have made any other woman tingle with fear and lust. He yanked her jeans down to her ankles in harsh tugs, glad to see that she hadn't worn underwear. One less thing for him to rip off.

His heart was racing as he gathered her wrists together and pinned them to the cabinet above their heads with one hand. With his other he raked his fingers through her hair, grabbing a fistful and twisting it around his fingers. She pulled herself closer to the edge, rubbing herself against his growing erection through the rough material of his jeans.

Derek rushed forward, biting at her earlobe as he pulled on his own jeans and let them fall to the floor. Cameron made a show of gasping while his teeth scraped over her skin. She also made a strangled noise as Derek grabbed his cock and pressed it insistently against her opening. Laughing darkly, he roughly plunged it into her without a thought of preparation.

She was inexplicably warm as he thrust into her, trying not to think about who designed it. Flexing around him, Cameron stared at him with unblinking eyes. His hips set a brutal pace as Cameron rocked back into him. He pounded into her for what seemed like forever to him. It was like he couldn't feel it anymore. Reaching up to fondle her breasts carelessly through soft cotton, he buried his head in the space between her neck and shoulder. Her body melted against his while her hips did most of the work.

Her hair fell over her face and Derek wanted to tell her that it was the best she'd ever looked, but he was slamming into his own climax. He shoved his whole body into her, pushing her back into the edge of the cabinet as he pulsed inside her. Fluid trickled out of her and down him when he collected himself and caught his breath enough to pull out. She flexed around him and there was a light resistance as his still hard cock fell free. He pulled his pants back up and buttoned them. Cameron stayed where she was, leaking onto the counter with her jeans still around her ankles.

They are both silent and neither of them moved for a moment. Finally, Derek grunted and tilted his head toward Cameron's hand on the counter. There was a fork embedded neatly into the side of her hand.


End file.
